Angels are for Keeping
by Alphawolf6999
Summary: The journey gone. The war is over. A time to forget and rebuild now sets into the owls of Ga'hoole. For two, however, a different type of root is taking place. The seeds of love are now blooming in the hearts of Digger and Gylfie. They are witness to each others love. Now, Digger steps up to court the love that so enraptures his heart in Autumn's dying bloom.


**Author's Note: Hello again everybody. I'm back with another love sorry just for y'all. I'm hear to give credit to another couple I think is really under appreciated in the LOTG series. I think it's time for some due restitution. Well enjoy. God be with you. Amen.**

 **Disclaimer: I am making no money from this. Purely for reader enjoyment. All quotes, characters, and story plot belong to their respective owners. Only this fanfic here is mine.**

 _1 John 4:18 King James Version (KJV)_

 _18 There is no fear in love; but perfect love casteth out fear: because fear hath torment. He that feareth is not made perfect in love._

Angles Are For Keeping

 _'Wow! Look at her. Isn't there any other owl in Ga'hoole like her or is she just a perfect beauty standing in isolation among all those other owls. I swear if I could just work up the courage to just talk to her… then maybe...just maybe I could say my true feelings for her instead of my owl joke nonsense. *sigh* I guess she's just too out of my league.'_

These stirring thoughts belong to an owl who was in no need of an introduction. They belonged to none other than our currently emotionally distraught friend Digger. A member of the legendary Guardians, tracker for Band of Heroes, and foremost comedian in the department of owl jokes in all of Ga'hoole.

This time, however, our dear comedian's head had run short on anything concerning to his usual quips. Though he certainly wasn't very forte in terms of romance; he could only think about the exuberant thoughts filling his head and outpouring from his heart over his deepest and most discreet love in all the world. His siren of iridescent beauty named Gylfie.

He remembers seeing those wonderful eyes of her for the first time. He would sometimes have reveries about her. Aimlessly dreaming until his peace of mind was disturbed by the calamity of the night.

He could recall how at first his infatuation had grown from the measly pleasure of her company to the downright requirement of her presence. He didn't know why, but he felt so empty when she wasn't around to fulfill his head with all the crazy thoughts of the world that boggled his mind. He loved how she could be so compassionate and understanding .

It wasn't just her looks he admired. Though, she was definitely fair and comely by owl standards. He sought her more because of her heart rather than her complexion. He loved how she could be so stubborn, narrow minded, and yet so caring and strong about everything she cared about. She wasn't one to give up an argument, and he adored that fierce persistence she had about her.

Though she did deter many with this exuberant personality, Digger couldn't help himself for falling for her. It was like a calling to him.

he only shame of it was that he couldn't bring himself to show her his true intentions. He bemoaned himself for being such a klutz. But he knew he had to preserve his faith if he was to ever truly appreciate this opportunity he had been given. And today, that was all going to change thanks to the help and advice of his closest and most trusted friend, Twilight.

Twilight himself hadn't been a fool. He figured out his friend's heart puzzle quicker than Digger thought possible. He just had a way about him that. Understanding people even when they themselves hadn't the slightest idea of their own reality. But he could he tell by his buddy's distressed behavior that he needed a helping hand. All Twilight figured his dear friend needed was bit of poetry to solve the problem.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Twilight are you sure about this?" Digger questioned skeptically.

"Of course I'm sure! It's bound to work. There's no way it can't work," boasted Twilight.

"But _Twilight_! What if she doesn't even feel the same?! What do I do? Go up there and make myself look like an idiot?" Digger shouted at his lute playing friend.

"Maybe so," Twilight responded while tuning his lute.

Digger opened his mouth to retort but only silence protruded the moment's erring bliss.

"Digger, just trust me on this one. I know you like her a lot, so you've gotta do this right. You'll only get one chance at first impressions. Trust me on that. So don't mess it up," explained Twilight.

Silence was all that persisted among the two but for a moment.

Twilight continued to counsel his friend saying, "Digger, if you ever need confidence when it comes to love remember these two sayings. _Si vis amari, ama and sine amore, nihil est vita._

"Wha-?" Digger gave his friend a perplexed look not understanding the foreign tongue.

Twilight chuckled and replied, "It's Latin Digger. It's an ancient tongue no longer spoken by us owls, but we still find it commonly in poetry. It's nice to know. What I said was 'if you wish to be loved, love,' and 'without love, life is pointless.'"

"Ohh… I guess you're right Twilight. That's actually pretty wise of you," Digger complimented.

"Think nothing of it dear boy. There is nothing to be gained in words. What we do matters. Not what we say. Just remember that the messages not important, but meanings everything," Twilight replied modestly.

Digger sighed and finally conceded, "Alright I'll do it. But I swear Twilight if this doesn't work I'll nev-"

Twilight rolled his eyes and cut his grumbling friend off saying, "It will work. Trust me for once in your life will you?"

Digger replied, "Fine. I'll be back."

"Good luck dear boy!" encouraged Twilight.

Digger then set off with the plan he had helped devise with Twilight. He now had no idea how this was going to work, but he figured if it worked for his friend then maybe he would have luck with it also.

 **(1 hour later)**

His destination was clear at this point. He had gathered all that which he needed and was already prepared for the odd chance this actually worked. With his gift in talon he flew off to go seek out the one he loved.

He reckoned that it was now nearing midnight, so it would be around the time for lunch. Being a modest glutton himself he knew all too well Gylfie's eating habits were of patience rather than the gorging nature he carried. He figured since she was a bit of hound when it came to time he wouldn't have much a worry other than her being there or not. So he started heading off down to the mess hall of the Tree looking for Gylfie.

He knew she wouldn't be to hard to find. She was always the light of the room, in his opinion anyway. She had a shine about her that just took your breath away. Perhaps it's was captivated him so much about her and gave him countless days of restless sleep. He couldn't even remember the number of dreams she stole from him for all in his mind was her in his reveries. It nearly broke his heart to even wake up and have to be in reality alone without her.

It was broken pity for Digger, but he wouldn't let it stop him from conquering her heart. That was a promise he swore to himself.

He started to scan the room for her and as predicted she was sitting with several other girls. It was a fairly secluded part of the room thankfully. The less people the the better he figured. He didn't want some hotshot or bumbler to come in and ruin his moment.

It was conviction of heart that drove him and he wouldn't let fear or hell fire stop him now. He narrowed his eyes in determination and pressed forward on towards her.

He wasn't sure why he didn't see her at first, but he noticed that Soren's new girlfriend Otulissa was at the table too. Talking with Gylfie nonetheless. He recalled the two weren't exactly the greatest of friends at first, but they still got along well enough in time. A couple of missions together and plenty of baggywrinkles and the two were as close as best friend's, maybe even more so.

He remembered that at their first encounter he saw her get a bit of disdain for her. He knew Gylfie hated arrogance. Especially the snooty kind. But eventually the two warmed up to each other enough not to mind the other's faults and they have been good about each other even since.

Digger was starting to feel how heavy his steps had been as he progressed towards the table. He felt love sick in his belly and he felt his heart start to beat faster too. He felt the nervousness climb up his spine as he reached the table. He had no idea why, but all of a sudden he started to get all timorous and shy. Only if the poor soul had recognized the symptoms of being truly in love.

The other girls at the table were oblivious to the male's current presence. But Gylfie, being as observant as she is, noticed Digger's approach well before he even started walking to the table.

She watched him discreetly, careful not to give away her true intentions. She spotted that he waddled a little bit on his way over. Almost is if he was hiding something. Something she was sure to note and bring up later.

She turned her head a little more to him and beamed at him. It was the same warm smile she had that she knew made his heart melt. It was a smile of wonder and rapture to the poor boy. Though she had her own nervousness, she could hold a facade better than most let on. She calmly greeted her friend saying in a sweet voice, "Hey Digger! How you doing?"

Digger could feel his cheeks warm up slightly as she greeted him. He replied, slightly dazzled by her, "He-hey Gylfie. Nothing much. I-uh.. just wanted to a-ask you something."

Gylfie cocked her head and peeved, "Oh, and uhh… what would that be?"

Digger felt like the whole room was watching him. Although he knew that it was only some of the less occupied girls that suffered his conversation. Most were too caught up with themselves to know any better. Nor did they care.

"Well uhh Gylfie. I was uh wondering if we're doing anything tonight? Like I mean... are you busy at all or anything like that?" Digger said a little frustrated with himself.

Gylfie stuck with her truth and replied, "Nothing of grave importance. Why do you ask?"

"Well umm you see," he felt like his heart was gonna drop dead on him from all the pressure he was feeling. "I just wanted to ask if uhh…"

"Yeah?" she egged him on.

"I-if you'd l-like to go on a…date with me?" he let the words pass his lips with great, yet short lived, relief.

Although Gylfie blushed under her feathers, she was truly astonished in that moment. She'd been quite infatuated with Digger for quite some time now. It was nothing new to her. She knew how she felt about him. However, she had been waiting so long for him to work up the courage to say something. Now was finally her chance.

She chuckled all giddy and replied a little flustered, "Wow! Umm… Sure Digger. I'd love too!"

Digger nearly fainted in his disbelief. He felt like leaping with joy, but he knew that might cause a scene and off put some of the other girls. Plus it might also embarrass Gylfie. He loved her enough not to do such a thing as to humiliate her in front of her friends.

Before he could vocalize his thanks Otulissa had decided to butt in. "Nice going Digger!" she cheered, "That really sweet of you to ask Gylfie here on a date. None of the other boys around here have any sense to even talk to her. Fools."

Otulissa had peered over and had decided a little while ago to eavesdrop on their conversation. She was quite to content to learn when Digger had asked Gylfie out for a date. She had little control as to not voice her opinion concerning the subject. And she took great delight in seeing the both of them, mostly Digger, blush in embarrassment due her comment.

She chuckled as she gave Gylfie a light pat on the back. "Well you two," she eyed both of them, "Are you going to talk or sit there still until the moon sets?"

Gylfie was a little annoyed by her friend's sudden input and she silently scorned her for her ravings. Irritated she replied, "Otulissa, do you think that maybe you can butt out for a minute? Me and Digger were having a very pleasant talk before you so rudely interrupted."

Otulissa gazed at Digger for a moment and smirked at her friend saying, "But if course! Anything for the fine lady. Just remember we'll talk afterwards."

"Whatever _Ms. Snooty_ ," shot Gylfie.

Otulissa chuckled and countered, "Sure thing _shorty_!"

Gylfie rolled her eyes with little amusement by her friend's antics. She brought her gaze back to Digger and notice his bewilderment. She sighed and clarified for him, "Don't worry about us. We bicker like that all the time. It's nothing new to me or her."

"Uh yeah, right," Digger replied unsure.

Gylfie rolled her eyes and questioned, "So, what were you going to tell me earlier?"

Digger cleared his throat before responding, "Well, I just wanted to let you know I'll come by your hollow in about an hour or two if that's alright with you?"

Gylfie pondered on it for a moment before replying, "Sure! That sounds great."

There was a brief moment of silence between the two as neither knew how to proceed from here. That was until, of course, Digger remember the gift here had obtained just for her. He figured now was a good of a time as any to introduce it to the matter and present her with her gift.

"And Gylfie… I wanted to give you something too," He said anxiously.

Gylfie beamed at her friend and " _awed_ " accordingly. She was touched by her friend's charity. She thanked him saying, "Digger that's very kind of you. Thank you very much."

Digger was sweating a bit as he reached under his wing to retrieve what he had gotten for her. Gylfie's reaction was more than he ever expected. Needless to say she was quite surprised.

He presented her with a bouquet of multiple desert flowers from her old home in the Desert of Kuneer. It was comprised of various flowers such as: Desert Sage, Desert Lilies, Sand Verbena, and a single Arizona Lupine to top it off.

It was a bolt out of the blue for her. She hadn't been home since before St. Agelious and she was utterly breathless at the colorful array of beauty before her. She was also taken aback by the very effort she knew it took to recover these flowers. She knew a flight to the desert and back wasn't easy.

"Digger… These are beautiful. Whe-where did you get these?" asked Gylfie. Still surprised by .

Digger kinda half-kicked a pebble that was on the ground and replied looking at the floor, "Oh, it was nothing Gylfie. I thought you might want them because I knew you missed home and all, so I tho-"

However, before he could complete that thought Gylfie gave him a quick embrace. She didn't care about his ramblings. She was just grateful she had such an amazing friend that when to such lengths for her. She was truly touched by the gift because it was so heart felt and thought out. And that's what cause her to further her appreciation even more by what she did next.

To further embarrass the poor Burrowing Owl Gylfie decided to reward him with a tender kiss on the cheek. It was quick and chaste, but still amazing in the effect it had on the young owls.

She thanked him saying, "Thanks Digger. Really. I mean it… That was very sweet of you to do that for me. Thank you."

 _'Wow. I sound so corny,'_ she thought to herself.

"You're welcome Gylfie," replied Digger.

She supplied another small smile as another token of her gratitude. She collected herself and said, "Well Digger I suppose now is the time for you to head out. I think we both have got a little preparing to do."

Digger acquiesced her decision and replied, "Yeah, you're right Gylfie. I should probably head out. I guess I'll see you tonight. See you later." With that he took to the skies to prepare himself for his romantic escapade.

"Bye!" she called out. Watching him disappear into the vast expanse of the firmament.

Gylfie had decided to sit back at the table for another moment to relax and contemplate what had just happened. She looked around the room for a few minutes, watching the populous converse about nonsense and training this and training that. Honestly, that stuff bored her to no end.

She searched for her friend high and low, but it would seem that Otulissa had vanished from sight. That is until she spotted her rambling on to some girl that didn't look like she really cared. She looked liked she just wanted to bored herself into a coma to kill some time.

Once Otulissa had finally finished her rant she gazed down yonder to spot Gylfie, waiting ever so patiently. She smiled down at her friend and walked over to greet her.

"So how'd it go? Did he… _make a move_ on you or what?" said the short-eared Owl slyly.

" _Horrible Miss Priss_! Just dreadfully awful!" said a sarcastic Gylfie. She proceeded to giggle slightly at the nickname.

Otulissa gave her a half-hearted glare and replied, "Well now! If that's how you're going t-"

"Oh, you're so over dramatic!" Gylfie laughed. "But honestly, it went better than I could have dreamed!"

"Really?!" peeved Otulissa, getting a little into her friend's personal bubble. "What did he say?"

Gylfie shoved her larger peer away a little bit to get her out her face. "You ever heard of personal space?" shot Gylfie.

Otulissa scoffed, "Oh stop it. Let's hear it already."

She could tell her friend was a little overly interested for whatever reason. She didn't really care, but to stop her rage inducing actions she satisfied her curiosity bug. She informed her about her crush's action to gifted her the desert flowers, to ask her out rather sweetly, (her crush's irrational nervousness included), and about her more than enthusiastic reaction to the gift.

Otulissa gave an uncharacteristic "awe" at the sum of it. She milked the minutes when Gylfie was telling her about their little embrace. She reveled in the embarrassment her friend felt at the remembrance of that particular moment. But she was merciful let her off the hook.

Otulissa sighed deeply at the great intake of events. She gave her friend a quick grin and questioned, "So, do you think he really means it? I mean. Do you think he may… you know… feel for you?"

"I-I don't know if he does or not! So don't go jumping bases would'ja? It's just a date. I'll figure it out or not then. Not right now," replied Gylfie.

"OK, OK," defended Otulissa. "But still, don't keep it out of mind alright?"

Gylfie responded with a nod and said, "OK, I will."

Otulissa beamed with pride of success. She reveled in lost thought for a moment, though.

She turned her view to her friend. She had mostly been either too up in her face of peering somewhere else to notice her friend's current condition. Her being a self-proclaimed "lady", she was quick to note her friend's current lack of upkeep. She saw that Gylfie had been rather lazy in her hygiene this week and she could use a good overhaul. Something that would soon be rectified.

She corrected her posture before saying, "Well now! Now that's all settled why don't we look into getting you cleaned up?"

Gylfie gave her friend a cock-eyed stare and then said, "What're you talking about? I look just fine."

Otulissa chuckled for moment and then proceeded to clear her throat. "I don't think so Shorty! You aren't going to a date looking like that. No no no. I have something much better planned."

Gylfie backed away slightly before questioning, "Yeah, and uhh… What might that plan be?"

Otulissa smirked at her and then used her natural leadership skills to call over her other friends. "Girls!" she announced with a booming voice, "Come here immediately!"

They girls perked their heads up and then hustle to their 'commander' like little soldier boys. "Yes, Otulissa," saluted the eldest of them.

Otulissa turned to face her friends and commanded them saying, "Alright girls, listen up! We have us here a grand opportunity to help of ole Gylfie here."

They cocked their heads with the utmost and unwavering curiosity, patiently awaiting their master's command. Like trained dogs almost.

"Ladies, Gylfie here needs out help. She has a date tonight and this is no typical one night stand. This is the big one for her. Her first date, and this one is particularly special considering it is with her crush, girls," announced Otulissa.

They had a hive mind, she swore it. Gylfie didn't mind all that except for the part that none of them took any pleasure in keeping incognito about the whole scenario. She was just glad most of the rooms occupants were either gone by now or too busy with themselves to notice the girls ranting on.

"Umm, do I get a say in what's going on here?" chirped Gylfie.

They are all shouted, "No," gaining much of the remaining attention in the room. Gylfie blushed a bit at all the calamity. She was quick to point out, however, their manifest error.

"Hey!" she shot back. "This is my date alright? I think I can make myself look decent. I don't think I need all this help, OK?

One of the younger girls stepped forward and wrapped a wing around the elf owl's shoulder. "Don't worry dear! We know what we're doing. By the time your date sees you he be drooling over you." she assured her.

"Yeah! Come on Gylfie!" urged another girl. "When I had my first date, the gals all helped me out and my boyfriend couldn't keep his eyes off me, I swear! This is definitely what you need. Trust me."

Gylfie looked at the prying eyes of the women around her and she finally let out a conceded sigh and reluctantly agreed, "Alright, Do your worst?"

Two young owlets that were their cheered for her agreement. The girls all gathered their things got to the door of the chamber. Otulissa assured her friend saying, "Don't worry Gylfie. Well make you that most beautiful owl in Ga'hoole by the time we're done. Don't you worry."

And with that the ladies and Gylfie all left the meal hall to prepare her for a night that she would never forget.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Time's hands clicked forward and thus it was eventually an hour before daybreak. Our anxious friend was currently waiting outside of his date's hollow for her to show. So far all his ideas had gone according to plan. Now it was just a matter of romancing the stone.

He was shaking like a dead leaf caught in the cooling Autumn breeze. He felt his heart pounding in his chest due to the anticipation he was feeling at the moment. He felt timorous chills run up and down his spine constantly while he sat there in thought.

He started to recall his events that he had taken in preparation for his dinner out. He remembered how he had firstly gone to his friend Twilight to thank him for the advice. Then he proceeded to receive a helping hand from Soren, who happened to be the only one among the band with any sort of romantic experience.

He was quick to convince him and he had high suspicions that he may have been in cahoots with Otulissa. When he asked him, he said that he'd done it to help out a friend in need. Although Digger suspected otherwise.

So, with Soren's help, he was able to locate a suitable spot for his breaklight with Gylfie. He also managed to help him secure a spectacular meal of several fine meats and sorts. He helped him get all spiffed up too. He got him looking actually half decent and he gave him some advice on basic table manners, of which he desperately needed. So all in all, Digger was well prepared for his date with Gylfie.

He continued to sit, waiting patiently for her to show. When he was about to suspect she might not, he heard the oh-so familiar voice of the one he loved so dearly. "Hello Digger," called the siren intrinsically.

He turned his gaze and his heart throbbed even harder when he laid his eyes upon her. She was as whole new creature. He had almost no words to describe how beautiful she was, but he didn't care. All he cared about was the heart of the beauty standing in front of him.

However, if he was in a court of law to recall what his eyes had beset themselves upon that night, then he would be forced to speak only was his heart had ordained him to speak. For what his heart spoke of her was only his absolute love and adoration for her.

He remembered from the very moment he had laid eyes on her she stood out like the full moon of the night and the great, heavenly light of the day. He saw that her feathers had been almost polished to perfection. Giving off the most wondrous flow of light. Her eyes seemed to glow even more now than before. The hue of moonlight reflected the allure they gave.

And finally, to top off the work her friends had done for her, petals from the very same Arizona Lupine that he had gifted to her earlier had been tied and crafted to form a delicate lei around her neck. It was tied very carefully with the stem of said flower. The orange petals gave off the light of the sunset perfectly. Therefore, making the adolescent Elf Owl radiate with magnificence.

In the middle of his love struck observations, Digger had forgotten to draw breath. With a short gasp he said stupefied, "Hey Gylfie."

Gylfie was quite aware she was currently being subject to a staring contest between Digger and her new countenance. However, she felt as though maybe something was for naught. So, she questioned him saying in her perplexity, "Digger, is there something wrong? Is it how I look?"

When she said it she almost believed that maybe her friends little makeover didn't work after all. But of course, Digger took every ample opportunity to obliterate that idea with his following words.

"How do you look?" asked the Burrowing dumbfounded, "Watching you, Gylfie, is like listening to angels sing."

Now was the time for Gylfie to start getting flushed with embarrassment. Her cheeks were tinged red like roses. She wasn't, however, at all ashamed of what he had said. In fact, it was quite the opposite. She felt utterly loved and cared about in those words. She almost felt like crying, but she ruled that would probably ruin the moment. So she kept her tears of mirth back and thanked him properly.

"Digger, that is the sweetest and most beautiful thing that anyone has ever said to me. Thank you so much," cooed the love struck Elf Owl. She added to the thanks by giving him that beaming smile she knew he just adored and made his heart melt.

And, as expected, he got that same stupid, dreamy look all over his face. She only broadened her grin in response.

Finally, the two saw that time had eluded them quite well, and now the sun's rays were beginning to creep above the horizon. So, with a mutual agreement, the two agreed it was time to set off. Thus the two took to the skies to arrive at their predestined place of romance.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As time passed the two grew closer in their flight. Both had naturally assumed that it was right to keep silence during this time. Neither wanted to ruin the serenity of the sunrise. Heaven had opened it's gates and out poured the light of beauty in the skies above. The dew of clouds and the mists afar had parted to form a bird's eye view of the entirety of Ga'hoole. It was truly a sight to behold and marvel.

The crisp winds of the Ga'hollean Autumn kissed their cheeks as they flew. Their was a keen observation of land beneath them. The waters of the Sea of Hollamere rocked the waves back and forth. They lulled the many owls currently in their hollows to sleep.

The trees had become like fire in the late Autumn of the lands. Soon it would pass that the hiring beauty of the leaves would part from their stead and the land would rest as a crag. Desolate and without. Water for the waters of white to grace the land and torch the inhabitants with white, freezing fire made from the waters of the mountains.

Finally, silence had become a dull hindrance among the two, and thankfully Gylfie had decided to inquire as to the particular location where they were going to spend the dawning.

"So Digger, where exactly are you taking us? I'm getting kinda tired over here," asked Gylfie.

He replied enticingly, "Now where's the fun in that? Me just telling you? I think it would be much better to just keep you guessing. Makes things interesting don't you think?"

She just sighed and nodded in response, not wanting to get into a game of twenty questions.

Her mind wandered for a while before a thought suddenly popped into her head. She looked over at her friend whilst thinking. For some reason a dangerous worry had taken the time to intrude her mind. It greatly troubled her and she was currently contemplating as to whether he would want her to share her thoughts or not.

She finally decided it would be best to reveal her worries to her friend. She hoped he could offer her some kind of clarity.

"Hey Digger?" she called out.

"Yeah Gylfie? What's up?" replied Digger whilst flying closer to her.

"Digger, I was wondering about something. Something that's been bothering me for quite a while now," said Gylfie.

Digger cocked his head bit and asked in concern for his crush, "What's wrong Gylfie?"

Gylfie was little nervous to reveal her secret. After all, she wasn't exactly the best person when it came to dealing with judgement. She hated being scorned and looked down upon. It made her feel like a child and she hated that. But she figured if she was gonna get help she might as well get laughed at too.

With a deep swallow and clearing of her throat she decided to reveal her secret. "Well Digger… It's just that I've umm… Got a bit of a problem. With uhh…"

"With what Gylfie? It's alright you can tell me. I promise I won't laugh if it's embarrassing?" reassured Digger.

"OK," she sighed, "Digger… I was uhh wondering if you could teach me something? Specifically… How to hunt."

A blank face ran across his features as Digger was a little puzzled by the request. He thought it odd that an owl her age didn't know how to hunt. He'd known how to hunt since he was just an owlet. Although, that wasn't that long ago. It still held some viability that she should know by know.

Still confused, but willing to help, he said, "Alright Gylfie. I can teach you how to hunt. But uhh, do forgive me for prying, but… I figured someone your age would know how to do something so simple by now. So why is it that you don't know?"

Gylfie got a little embarrassed by the situation, especially considering she didn't think to consolidate one her other teachers instead. She mentally slapped herself for getting herself into the easily avoidable situation.

Well Digger, it's just that…, "she explained a little sadly, "My… My parents never taught me. If you haven't forgotten then you would know that I was kidnapped as an owlet by those two imbeciles Jatt and Jutt."

Digger nodded in response. He was partly sad and partly sympathetical for his crush right now. He understood her plight quite well himself. Losing your parents like that. Thankfully, he was blessed to have been tutored and raised by Twilight. Something he was truly grateful for.

"I know. I remember," he reassured her.

"Yeah, well, it just so happens that they happened to have kidnapped me before my Ma and Da could have taught me much about the real world. I just wish I could have known them for a little longer before all this," Gylfie explained sorrowfully.

Digger pondered on this for a moment. He felt like he was so angry with life for dealing her a hand like that. Like it had almost stolen her chance away.

However, the more he thought about it, the more he came to realize that without having been kidnapped none of the band would have ever met and the Guardians might have been destroyed hadn't they come along.

Digger collected himself before replying wisely, "Gylfie, ' _are you going to be angry about not having enough time with your'_ parents…, ' _Or are you going to be grateful for the time you had with them?"_ ( **Courageous** Quote).

Gylfie was astounded at that question. She couldn't believe her friend has such wisdom, but it made all the sense in the world to her. She thought that even though her parents were mercilessly killed of by an Order of killers and ethnic purists, she still had something to be happy about. She realized what a humbling question it was that it said you can be angry with the world for be unjust or you can expect the terrors of life and thankful for all the good in the world.

Gylfie had a slight moment of self-revelation. She swore that in that moment she would strive always to be thankful for the littlest things because it would go to remind that life is still good, even when it steals everything from you.

With a content sigh and a heart of understanding she gazed toward her friend with fervent admiration and thanks in her eyes and complexion. She rewarded his words with the smile again that turned his face like warm butter.

Continuing to gift him with what he loved she thanked him saying, "Thanks Digger. That helps a lot. You're right about my parents and all. How I shouldn't be angry or so hateful that I forget all the good in life and how blessed I really am. Thanks Digger."

She flew a little closer to her friend with idea of proper reward already in mind. She marveled at how close they were prior to her closing in. She guess it must have been her subconscious that directed her, but she payed it no mind and rather focused on her friend and crush.

Digger was in bewilderment when he felt his dear friend grow nearer to him. He was about to question why she had done so, but that was all stopped when he felt a rising warmth grow in his cheeks and the tugging of his heartstrings came to a halt. The cause of such nature was but the simple reward she had bequeathed upon his cheek. But the sweet and innocent kiss she had gifted him caused the poor owl to act in such manner. His afterwards actions were only a nervous smirk and a "Thank you."

Digger looked over at his crush with dreamy eyes. However, he failed to hear his friend's words as he was lost in a trance of adoration.

"Digger!" called the distressed Elf Owl, "Pay attention would'ja?!"

The Burrowing Owl, thoroughly embarrassed, replied, "I'm sorry. What is it Gylfie?"

"As I was saying," she giggled, "About how far are we from this place?"

Digger looked forward in search of his spot of romance. He gazed on for several seconds before finally spotting it. He called out to his date, "Hey Gylfie, I found it! It's over there!" He pointed toward an old stone formation that looked long abandoned.

With a sigh of relief, Gylfie was content to finally be over with their arduous flight. And so they pressed on towards their place of romance.

Dawn's many hues of light poured out over the sky. It kissed the last green left in the leaves of the many willows and ashes throughout the land. The many lakes of the land reflected the remaining light of the moon giving of formations reminiscent of spirits and sirens in the seas below. Lastly, night's final of rest was beginning to err among the beasts of the field, and so they all slept among the last of lilies to grace the prairies of Ga'hoole.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

On the way Gylfie had contemplated much regarding this mystery location. However, as she expected it to be quite beautiful, she had no idea of how anyone could prepare to face the magnificence that was before her now.

Though she was small she could still get the view from above of the beauty beneath. She saw from their entrance to this hidden prairie all the captivity it demanded of one's attention. She could only wonder and marvel at this bastion of equity.

Though words could hardly describe nature's art, it gave great thoughts to any who witnessed it. In the mind of man it could be said the was as follows:

There were many high grasses among the prairie. They accompanied themselves with the bountiful multitudes of flowers. As they two were together they danced in the Autumn winds like ballerinas. Sway with calms and coordinated motion in harmony.

The flowers adorned themselves in a vast array of networking beauty. They ranged from gold to the various other hues of the rainbow. The dawn's creeping sunlight kissed the flowers and gave off a vivid and bright experience and plethora of color and wonder.

The trees bordering the edges of the prairie stood withered and beautiful. Some had taken upon themselves to go to rest from the struggles of time and others were yet remaining with the last of their leaves dancing ever so slightly to the cools winds of the morning. They that were left barely clinging to the trees like parasites in a dying struggle to live. However, vain it was for them try to fight against time.

Taken aback by the whole of the place Gylfie remained silent not wanting to break the serenity of the prairie. Digger stayed patient, though. Kindly waiting for his date to fall out of her stupor.

Gylfie finally gave up her face of shock and it turned into a look of felicity. The vitality of her countenance radiated upon the ever so unquenchable zest of her face. She gave up nothing but then so everything to see the beauty of heart in that moment. Realizing, however, that she had provoked herself to a deafening silence that bored the atmosphere to a halt of attention. She figured it of good reason to answer go her date's well run patience and courtesy.

"Digger," she started, "Of all the places I ventured too. Of all the mysteries and dangers we've gone through together. Of all the places that have ever graced my sight I am yet to see any place like this. In all honesty it's like Glamoria brought down to Ga'hoole. I've never seen anything like this place. It's just indescribably beautiful."

Digger let go of a staggered breath that was unaware that had caught in his throat due to the increasing anticipation of his friend's disclosure. He was relieved to hear that she found the place pleasing to the eye.

"Thanks Gylfie. Come on now. Let's go on and have our date, yeah?" asked the Burrowing Owl as he proceeded to head down the way of small path through the multitudes of grass and flowerbeds.

Gylfie felt a small wave of embarrassment creep up her spine, but was quick to put it off. She collected herself and followed him do a small bedded path trodden down and laid out by the many deer and squirrels that wander through the area.

Finally, she she let her eyes lay upon the path beneath her feet. She didn't know why but she felt suddenly entranced at the simplicity of the grass beneath her talons. Letting her mind wander she continued to feel the intrepid fear of love creep upon her.

She felt her breathing growing heavier and her talons seemed to drag against the dirt. She couldn't help but feel so ardently entranced by the very fact of her position and the ever growing frightfulness increasing in the back of her mind. She made every desperate and vain attempt to ease her staggering anxiety; however, she failed to alleviate any of her nerves and she finally settled herself by losing herself in her mind about her many thoughts of experience.

With mind in disarray and body in overblown nervousness Gylfie dared herself to gaze upward towards her lover's retreat. When she gazed upward she was astonished to discover again the very lengths at which Digger would go to prove to be his love for her.

"So, what do you think Gylfie?" asked Digger.

Before them both was a delightful feast of various meats and several gathered fruits with a vivid image. The table they would be enjoying themselves with was a stump that was carved and smoothed to perfection. And the cornucopia of this very presentation, as it may be called, was a collection of the various flowers Digger had gifted to her before .

Her only response to the grand show before here was the simple reply of, "It's wonderful Digger. Let's eat."

"With pleasure," Digger replied gentlemanly.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Digger was truly astonished at himself. He actually managed to tame his gluttonous demon for a while and eat like a civilized creature for a while.

The dinner passed and went with much talk and little embarrassment. Gylfie was quick to take over much of conversation knowing full well that she could and would. Digger himself was a more reserved talker. He believed in patience when responding to someone, and so he allowed her to do all the talking for him. Barring a few owl jokes here and there. Overall the meal was relatively calm and uneventful, but it still held the same passionate light that had encompassed the couple all dawn.

Coupled with fear and excitement Digger finally felt it was the right time to give his crush his last gift for the day. A sweet little testimony from the heart.

"Gylfie," he spoke, his voice cracking with fright. "I have something I want to give you. Something I feel that might just tell you something I never could myself. But I hope this suffices."

Gylfie was quick to wake from a current reverie she had fallen into for but the slightest moment. It concerned her love and she was almost sad to part from it, but she figured that seeing her crush in reality and hearing him was much more satisfying.

"What is it Digger?" she asked him great curiosity.

Digger gave her a loving smile and told her his ballad. He said, "Gylfie, my words are worthless to describe what it is I really feel about you. There is no gold on Earth that can buy your worth for you're are invaluable to me. _Your eyes are so beautiful, and your heart is even more heavenly. If I ever wished a wish, dreamed a dream, or sought my fortune — all paths would lead to you_."

Gylfie was taken aback by the lot of his words. She was moved with compassion and joy at the words she was hearing. She was reluctant to admit it even to this day but she was early tearing up at all his words. And still he was yet to finish his outpouring of love for her.

"Gylfie, _lives are for living, and I live for you. Dreams are for dreaming, and I dream of you. Hearts are for beating, and mine beats for you_ …. And…" he choked his last words. Trying to force them out.

Nevertheless, Gylfie was beaming radiantly by now and wasn't caring what he said. She was glad to let her tears of mirth flow down her cheeks. She was so humbled at the fact she was so loved. It made her truly realize her love for Digger was much more than she could have possibly imagined. More than infatuation, greater than passion, but only of course true love was the answer. Yet, she still demanded of him to finish his proclamation.

She egged him on saying, "W-what is it Digger? Please tell me."

With a deep sigh Digger let his words go into the abysmal sea of tranquil chance and luck. " _A-Angels are for keeping. So, can I keep you?_ "

The next few minutes would forever remain a blur to the passion of the young couple, but the two intrepid lovers could recall every detail of what followed the passing of those words.

The first thing to happen was that Gylfie let loose all the bottled emotion she had kept for so long. She could no longer restrain herself after such a confession. So, her heart and mind finally reconciled to agree unanimously that Digger had not only showed his love for her, but he also had finally proved it too.

And so, to return his great charm and gratitude she supplied him with an embrace of passion. She was so quick to go and press her lips to his that he failed to even respond before she had stole his ability to speak. Every ounce of air between them had parted and the shock of the initial kiss had died to a steady cool. Now, all that remained in the minds of the two lovers was the pleasure that so entranced them now.

Digger himself was so lost in bliss he failed to hear his heartbeat speeding up. He could only hear static as his only focus now was pleasing the person that had captured him so. He tightened the grip he had on her waist and brought her even closer. He felt as though if she were to part from him he would be letting her fall straight into Hagsmire.

Gylfie returned the favor and deepened their kiss by resting her wings around Digger's neck and pulling his head ever so slightly toward her own. She felt his lips dance against her own. The robust taste of dirt had beset Digger's mouth. However, she paid it no mind for not nor did she care and nor did she want the moment to end. She was in paradise rapture. Nothing was going to separate her from her love except herself.

Time gave way to the two and they parted with a satisfied and stunned complexion. But they both felt the fulfillment they other had offered them and was certainly not wasted.

The two became lost in a gazed they had locked for minutes now. Digger had fallen in love with her eyes again. Counting every line and managing every detail of them. He assured himself that if he was going to be staring into mirrors like this for all his life he figured he should know every last detail to a tee.

Gylfie had finally broken the silence when she said in awe of their previous actions, "That. Was. Amazing. Wow!... I have _never_ felt anything like that in my entire life."

Digger sat like a stoic for a moment. Still lost in the abyss of his heart. He blinked once, then twice before returning to reality. He looked down at his counterpart and beheld he. With a smile he finally declared, "I have never known anything like this before. I don't know where or why it happened, but I couldn't help myself from falling in love with you Gylfie. I love you, my little moonbeam."

"And I love you. I swear it Digger. You were worth all the pain and suffering life has to offer. Cause I know that the love you have for me is better than all that pain. I love you Digger. I live for you. I live for love," said a starstruck Gylfie.

They both beamed at each other only to surprise themselves by returning to another kiss. This one, although much shorter, still carries the same passion and pace as the old one. It was sweet and natural. Not forced or withheld. Just let go to do it's own will.

And so they two remained in their piece of rapture for the day. No one would see them for another day or two. And in that time the two would grow to learn of the wonders of chastity and patience of love. They both eventually ceased their snogging to return to a much needed rest.

They took shelter in a small hollow that had been abandoned for many a year. It was simple but provided everything they needed for a good day's sleep. A small patch of bedding allowed the two to settle in together and snuggle up for warmth. Both fell asleep in the other's wings, glad to finally be rid of their previous sufferings.

Both fell into dreams of the past, the future, and of each other. They danced together in the clouds of the mind with perpetual beauty and harmony in love.

As they slept they let the Angels of heaven watched over their kindred souls which ever so entwined themselves with the virtues of intimacy. The Angels took guard for the new blossoming love that was without a doubt to grow into one of the greatest romances to have ever graced the texts of any Ga'hoolian writer. The passions of kings as great as Solomon and Boron could not hold the beauty of the intrepid lovers. For their stirrings regarded only the dreams and passions of a blissful and withholding love. One that dies. But for those of the Earth who walk truly and justly, they taste of the wine of real, undying. and truly satisfactory love.

The Angel had finally had become one for her Guardian. And so, they walked in the path of lights and amorous passion to roads of love unkempt and orderly. Laced with the tears of heaven and born of fires of Autumn's crisp, burning winds.

 **Author's Note: Hello again my dear friends. I'm back. My readers I have something to say and I hope you'll understand this. I just wanted to point out something. I want all of you know how much it means to me that you all read my stories. Thanks for that. The reviews I get are great and I thank you all for being so kind and loyal. I also want to point out that anything in italics is not my work. I used these lines from various sources. I don't claim they to be mine because they aren't. They just make my story sound better.**

 **Also why I write these stories. I don't write them for entertainment. I write so that all of you can learn from them. There are tidbits of wisdom laid throughout my stories. I hope you pick up on that understand the message I am sending. Anyway, thanks again guys God bless all of you in Jesus' name. Amen.**


End file.
